mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbaroosa
The Barbaroosa (バルバルーサ, Barubarūsa) is a pirate ship bearing a Letter of Marque, captained by Kenjo Kurihara. It is on friendly terms with the Bentenmaru which is also registered with its insurance company. Design Light Novel In the novels, the Barbaroosa is a battleship which has a large rocket-like section below the rest of the ship, positioned at the bow, with a communication dish on the port side. At the rear of the ship are a set of wings with an engine under each one and a missile launcher on the upper side. An elevated section is positioned on the stern. Ahead of the stern are several gun turrets. It has an airshield docking bay and a large dinning/ball room for escorting VIPs during its "work". Anime Exterior The ship's design is very similar to that of the Bentenmaru with a coned bow and cylindrical body common to rockets, with four rear fins. There is a large rocket-shaped arms pack strapped to the underside of the ship, extending out in front of the nose. The bridge is located at the front of the ship, just behind the nose. Behind it are two turrets, on the upper starboard and port sides of the ship, each with three cannons and covers. Then there are two docking bays attached to the main body, one on each side of the ship. At the rear of the ship are several engines that provide thrust. On top of the ship, there is a large booster built into a fin. Several communication dishes (one large one attached to three small ones) are fitted to the upper starboard side of the booster. On the horizontal plane, there are two diagonal fins with smaller engines suspended at the ends. The external engines are cylindrical and have a cone extruding at the front. On the underside of the hull is a smaller, cut-off fin. The ship has various sub-thrusters located across it to help it manoveur. Colour Scheme The Barbaroosa's colour scheme consists of a blue camouflage pattern with light blue bands, and yellow on the edge of the fins. The nose and engines cones are silver. The ship's pirate emblem is painted on the side below the ship, the side of docking bays and on the side of the upper booster. The ship's pirate emblem consists of a skull positioned sideways over a dark triangular background with a white outline. The skull is missing its lower jaw, has cracks in places and has a large animal horn protruding out from the forehead. Technology & Combat Characteristics Weapons and Arsenal The Barbaroosa's known weapons include two sets of cannons mounted on turrets on the upper port and starboard side of the ship just behind the bridge, and the arms pack strapped to the front. The arms pack can detach from the ship and be launched into an enemy ship like a missile before destroying it from the inside out. It is capable of taking out large warships such as the Grand Cross Sailing 26. The novel version Barbaroosa, being a battleship, has much more fire power. It is equipped with 4 sets of Class 90 4-barrel cannons, two in the front, one on its belly and one in the back (where they are positioned so that all 4 can fire sideways, but only 3 can fire forward and 1 can fire backwards). It is said that while Bentenmaru is a cruiser that focuses on speed and maneuvrablility, Barbaroosa is focused on long ranged precision fire power Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5. Engines The primary thrust comes from the four engines at the rear of the ship, one central and three external. The sub-thrusters across the ship allow it to manoveur. When in operation, their emissions have a magenta hue . Other Systems The Barbaroosa possesses other necessary systems such as an FTL drive, electronic warfare capacity, radar and artificial gravity. The novel version Barbaroosa has the highest power radar between it, Bentenmaru and Odette II for long range attacks, but its radar reception is less accurate than Bentenmaru and Odette II . History Barbaroosa received its Letter of Marque from the Sea of the Forest Star during the War of Independence Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9, Pg.15. Recruitment Arc The Barbaroosa was one of several ships that was monitoring the Odette II during its practice cruise since the captain's daughter was aboard. When the Lightning 11 attacked the Odette II, the Barbaroosa arrived together with the Bentenmaru and opened fire on the attacker Sailing 05. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Around the time that Gruier Serenity requested the Bentenmaru's help in finding the Golden Ghost Ship, the Barbaroosa received a job request coming via an underground route from an unknown client. The job was to find the ghost ship and eliminate anyone in their way Sailing 09. Later, the Barbaroosa impersonated the Bentenmaru during piracy to cover up the fact that the Bentenmaru was searching for the ghost ship Sailing 10. Manga-Only In the manga, the Barbaroosa approaches the Bentenmaru around the time that Gruier Serenity stows away to request help in finding the ghost ship 1st Voyage. The Barbaroosa later appears to assist the Bentenmaru against several Serenity ships 5th Voyage. Hakuoh Pirates Arc After the Bentenmaru crew were quarantined, the Barbaroosa learned of the situation via their insurance company and agreed to do the raid on the Queen Esmeralda in their place. The ship was moored at the relay station when Marika came to find a replacement crew (an attempt that was thwarted by Kenjo) Sailing 14. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Following the attacks on pirates by the Grand Cross, Kenjo decided to form an alliance of Letter of Marque pirates and requested Marika's assistance. When the pirate song was broadcast, the Barbaroosa made its way to the Pirate's Nest Sailing 23. During the battle between the pirates and Quartz's three Grand Crosses, the Barbaroosa intercepted Grand Cross γ as it was exiting a chaff field and launched its arms pack into the enemy ship, which then melted it from the inside out Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace While the Bentenmaru was preparing for the raid on the Begin The Begin, the Barbaroosa found itself caught in a spatial vortex. In order to escape, Kenjo decided to purge the ship's arms pack and detonate it, using the explosion to break free. Jettisoning it into the vortex, the crew prepared to perform an FTL jump as the pack was detonated Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 2Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. The ship managed to escape but was badly damaged and remained at the relay station for repairs. The crew found out that the enemy that had targeted them and the Bentenmaru was the Yggdrasil Group, but due to the worm that was controlling information in the computer networks on Sea of the Morning Star, Chiaki went to inform Marika directly. The Barbaroosa later reappeared when the Bentenmaru was under fire from Yggdrasil's ships, acting as an FTL booster for the Odette II. The two combined craft engaged the Yggdrasil fleet, giving the Bentenmaru the opportunity to retrieve Marika's boarding team and go after the Advaseele Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Three Ships Arc (Novel-Only) When several ships received a distress signal from the Kokuchou, the Barbaroosa was in the vicinity of the Garnet A system and moved to investigate. When the ship arrived at Garnet A, it observed unusual gravitational anomalies on the star's surface. Detecting a mass above the star's north pole which appeared to correspond to the Kokuchou, the Barbaroosa moved to confirm, however as it did so, the anomalies moved from their original position then disappeared along with the Kokuchou Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4. The Barbaroosa participated in a joint investigation of Garnet A, together with the Bentenmaru and Odette II, following an attempt to seize the Odette II by Jackie Kelvin . After the Odette II was transported to the frontier due to Jackie's machinations, joining up with the Bentenmaru in Meiya and being pursued by the Chimaera of Skylla, the Barbaroosa arrived together with several other pirate ships to protect the Odette II as they attempted to return home, fighting off the forces of the Pirate Guild. Sometime afterwards, the Barbaroosa likely received a letter of invitation from the Pirate Guild, as with the other privateers who participated in the battle Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6. Skull Star Arc (Novel-Only) The Barbaroosa was one of several pirate ships which participated in a training exercise with the 7th Imperial Fleet, and together with the Bentenmaru and Karyoubinga was one of the three that remained unsunk by the end of exercise Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. Wanted Arc (Novel-Only) The Barbaroosa was a target of agents from Rakion who were looking to obtain the ship's Letter of Marque as part of their plan to put the privateers out of business. The crew faked being sunk during a battle which occurred near the end of this series of events in front of the 5th Imperial Fleet in order to reobtain the ship legally by means of savaging the hull Miniskirt Pirates Volume 9. Known Crew *Kenjo Kurihara (captain) *Chiaki Kurihara *Nora (deputy officer) *Borgs (sensors) *Morgan (helmsman) *Cayenne Gear (combat personnel commander) *Jibako (medical officer) (novel-only) Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5, pg.189 Uniform (Anime) The crew uniform consists of a dark green and white jumpsuit, dark green gloves, a cap and a light blue surgical mask. The jumpsuit has a dark green cross with white on the inside of the legs and on the outer side of the arms, and black at the ends of the sleeves. There are two pockets at upper chest level, black shoulder and knee padding, and a black gun holster on the right side of the waist. A blue horned skull emblem is on the back and on the outside of the left leg. The cap has a dark green vertical stripe with white either side, a green shade and a blue emblem on the front. Gallery Barbaroosa - Novel Design.png|The Barbaroosa's novel design by Noriyuki Matsumoto Barbaroosa - Movie Design.png|Barbaroosa Movie Design Abyss of Hyperspace - Barbaroosa Bridge.png|The Barbaroosa's bridge in Abyss of Hyperspace Trivia *The Barbaroosa's name is likely a corruption of (meaning 'red beard'). * In a few occasions during the series, it is called Barbalusa. References Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships